The use of inexpensive, disposable containers for marketing, storing, packaging and serving various types of foods (e.g. salads, bakery items, etc.) has become increasingly popular for both the consumer and the seller. While such containers are widely used, they are nevertheless beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the container requires several components which are not interchangeable and thus, requires the stocking of several non-interchangeable components; (b) the stocking of several non-interchangeable components frequently requires an inordinate amount of storage space; (c) the container is not readily capable of accommodating a variety of products; (d) the container, when in a close mode, is susceptible to accidentally opening; (e) the container is extremely fragile and provides inadequate protection for the accommodated product; and (f) the container is not microwavable.